The popularity and convenience of digital cameras as well as the widespread use of Internet communications have caused user-produced images such as photographs to become ubiquitous. Image editing systems for various consumer electronic devices and personal computers enable a user to manipulate images. Non-destructive editing is useful as the edits are not permanent and can be revisited later on. Non-destructive editing is usually achieved by preserving the original image along with a list of edits to be performed on the image.